


Art: Impala Surfing

by whichstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Surfing, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang, Digital Art, M/M, impala surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel/pseuds/whichstiel
Summary: Art created for the 2018 Dean/Cas Reverse Bang.





	Art: Impala Surfing

This year I participated in a reverse bang for the first time! I'd submitted this image to the [Dean/Cas Reverse Bang](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com/) with the prompt, “impala surfing.” I was pleased to work with anyrei and mugglerock, who chose my image to write their story, _[These waves are mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860694)_. You can [read it on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860694) – head on over and enjoy!

> _Summary:_
> 
> _ Castiel and Dean investigate a case involving some grave desecrations and vandalism in Utah (of all places). While they have differing opinions on whether or not this is their kind of case, what they’re going to find is so much more than a possible supernatural prankster.  _

**About the Process**

If you've been following along, you'll know that I'm just starting to get back into the whole “art thing,” filling in the cracks of my days with creating art for bangs, friends, or just for fun. I'd been thinking about trying my hand at digital art, so I adapted this idea into some quick sketches and got started in Procreate.

This was very much a learning piece for me - a vehicle for trying to learn this program. I tested out different brushes and techniques and learned about the limitations of pixels (I'm looking at you, tiny little faces.)

I'd started out with bright colors and a mix of styles, but eventually moved everything over to a starker color palette to better contrast the wings. (Because it's all about the wings, right?)

I really, really like using layers. It's like adding a little firewall for each new detail. (There are more, but the list ran off screen.)

Working on this was extremely relaxing during a couple stressful months. I feel a bit more confident in Procreate now and hope to expand my use of it in the future. I find it hard to imagine going fully digital as an artist, but it's a great supplementary tool and the ability to undo a poor brushstroke or manipulate layers is quite a boon. This was a fun project and I hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whichstiel) and [Tumblr](http://whichstiel.tumblr.com/) @ whichstiel. You may also like the Supernatural recap and gif blog I co-write/curate, [Shirtless Sammy](https://shirtlesssammy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
